A Lost Love
by Hilaryh25
Summary: Join Rosaleigh as she travels with her siblings Evelyn and Jonathan, and a former prisoner Rick O'Connell where they arrive at the City of the Dead and unleash something pure evil onto the earth. She also meets a stranger that she feels a strong connection to.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Love**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, so I'm very used to writing fan-fiction for TV shows but I re-watched the Mummy and the idea came up in my head that I had when I first saw this movie so I figured why not put it on paper, or in this case computer/phone screen. I hope you enjoy I welcome all reviews positive or negative. My first attempt at doing a movie one so bare with me :)**

 **Also, order of siblings is: Jonathan, Rosaleigh, and Evelyn**

 _Thebes, City of the Living, crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First... home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest..keeper of the dead...birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her. But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself. To resurrect Anck-su-namun... Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert... taking Anck-su-namun's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead... ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs... and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city...where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Anck-su-namun's soul had been sent to the dark underworld...her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. Anck-su-namun's soul had come back from the dead. But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him... before the ritual could be completed. Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep...he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai...the worst of all ancient curses... one so horrible it had never before been bestowed. He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus-the undead for alI of eternity. The Magi would never allow him to be released...for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind...an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages...power over the sands...and the glory of invincibility. For 3,000 years, men and armies fought over this land...never knowing what evil lay beneath it. And for 3,000 years...we, the Magi, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch._

 **Rick POV...**

Me and the other fighters took our positions behind some rocks as the riders got closer to us, then suddenly our general dropped his sword and ran off on his horse, I watched him run then looked at Beni, "You just got promoted." He says to me and I looked back at the riders and aimed my gun

"Prenez vos positions!" I yelled, "Steady!" I ordered, "You're with me on this one, right?" I asked Beni

"Oh. Your strength gives me strength."

"Steady!" I ordered again then the next thing I knew Beni took off running after the general

"Wait! Wait for me!"

"Steady!" I tell the other men as the riders got closer, "Fire!" I ordered them and we all fired our guns taking out a few men then I reloaded and fired again taking out more men as they got closer, then they fired at us and some of my men went down. As I backed up while reloading my gun the riders jumped over the rocks taking out my men with their swords, I got my gun reloaded then took one out. One was getting close to me so I hit him with my gun knocking him off the horse, he began to run at me as I was trying to reloaded but I hit him across the face with the gun then dropped it and pulled out my two pistols shooting one after another making my way closer to the temple and pulled out my other two pistols. To many were coming at me and shooting so I jumped over one of the crumbled ruins and saw Beni standing there, "Run, Beni! Run! Get inside!Get inside!" I tell him and he runs into the temple but I see him begin to close the door, "Hey! Don't you close that door! Don't you close that door!" I yelled at him but he shut it then bullets hit the sides and I ran away seeing a pistol on the ground but when I went to grab it they shot at it making me run the other way. I ran through the ruins and saw more riders come around the other side so I went to my right and reached a statue then stopped and faced them. I close my eyes as I hear them cock their guns, but nothing happened, I heard the horses whine then I opened my eyes to see them take off running the other way. I hear a whispering sound and I faced the statue.

 _You will die. You will die_

I heard something say and I backed away from it then heard a howling sound, suddenly little waves of sand started flying up around me and I jumped moving out of the way and ran towards the desert then stopped, I turned and looked up at the cliffs above me seeing 10 people on horses up top watching me, I looked at them a little longer then continued moving. Whatever was going on here, I sure as hell wasn't coming back.

* * *

 **Rosaleigh POV...**

I was walking through the museum after finishing my tour when I saw Dr. Bey walk out of his office, "Oh Dr. Bey I was just coming to speak with you." I said to him but he kept walking.

"Speak to me about what Miss Carnahan I'm very busy."

"Well sir it's about my dissertation, I was wondering if you looked over it by chance. It's been a month now." I told him and he waved his hand at me.

"Miss Carnahan I am a very busy man, do you know how many dissertations come across my desk each day?"

"Umm..."

"Over a dozen," He said cutting me off, "I don't have the time to look through every single one. Especially ones as tiresome as yours."

"Tiresome? Dr. Bey I don't think my diss..."

"Look Miss Carnahan," He says and we stopped walking, "Between you and your sister I have formed a massive headache. Now you are great at what you know about your ancient history, but I think you should just stick to what you know and stop believing in fairy tales." He tells me and I was just about to open my mouth to respond when we hear a crashing sound come from the library, we looked at each other and headed for it.

When we walked in we saw all the shelves of books knocked over and my younger sister Evelyn standing in the middle, "What the..."

"What-How c- I-H- How-Oh, look at this!" Dr. Bey shouted as we head over to her, "Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you two, the other plagues were a joy!"

"I am so very sorry. It was an accident." Evy says to him

"My girl, when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You... are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you?"

"W- Well, you put up with me because I can- I can read and write

ancient Egyptian...and I can- I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic... and, w-well, I am the only person within a thousand miles...who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why." Evy says and I bit my lip to avoid laughing.

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons. That's why! Allah rest their souls." Dr. Bey said and I looked at Evy, "Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver!" He told her and stormed off, once he was far enough I away me and Evy let out a light laugh and I walked over to her.

"What on earth happened?" I asked her as she stopped laughing

"Some idiot put Tuthmosis in the the S's."

"Parish the thought!" I joked and she smiled at me

"I tired to put it back but the ladder, sort of..got away from me."

"Oh Evy, Evy, Evy. Next time climb down the ladder and move it. Goodness little sister your gonna cause Dr. Bey to have a heart attack." I tell her wrapping my arm around her shoulder and we headed to the storage room then heard a weird noise.

"Hello?" Evy asked and we shared a look when there wasn't an answer, I grabbed the torch next to me and we walked further into the room, "Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?" She asked then there was a thudding sound behind us and we jumped. We walked over to the sarcophagus, and just as we were about to peak inside the fake mummy in there sat up making me and Evy scream then I heard laughing, I saw Jonathan sit up from in there, "Have you no respect for the Dead?" Evy asked him as he laughed.

"Jonathan William Carnahan I should kick your arse for scaring us like that." I said to him calming down my heart.

"Of course I do! But sometimes I'd rather like to join them."

"Well, I wish you would do it before you ruin our careers the way you've ruined yours. Now get out!" Evy yelled at him and he started to climb out

"My dear, sweet baby sisters...I'll have you... know...that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

"High note. Ha! Jonathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library..." Evy says

"A bit of a mess?" I asked sarcastically

"..and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field." Evy says sitting down on one of the statues.

"Well Dr. Bey said that I should focus on being a museum tour guide instead of chasing fairy-tales." I mentioned sitting down next to her.

"Well you know the whole reincarnation thing is a bit far fetched." Evy told me

"It's not far fetched. Reincarnation is the philosophical or religious concept that an aspect of a living being starts a new life in a different physical body or form after each biological death."

"Yeah, yeah we've heard it before. Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you both up." Jonathan says crouching down next to us

"Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and...sell for you-" Evy says but he held up a somewhat circular box, "Where did you get this?" She asked him taking it.

"On a dig down in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything. Please tell me I've found something." Jonathan says and Evy opened the box and unfolded a piece of paper that showed a map

"Jonathan."

"Yes?" He asked her

"I think you've found something."

* * *

"You see the cartouche there. It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it." Evy pointed out to Dr. Bey as we stood in his office.

"Perhaps."

"Two questions. Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich?" Jonathan asked and I rolled my eyes.

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty... said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." I tell him

"Good. I like this fellow. I like him very much."

"I've already dated the map. It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here...well, it's Hamunaptra." Evy pointed out

"Dear God, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers...to amuse Greek and Roman tourists." Dr. Bey told her

"We know alI the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy...but Evy's research has led us to believe... that the city itself may have actually existed." I said to him

"Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?" Jonathan asked

"Yes. The City of the Dead. Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." Evy says

"Yes, yes, i-i-in a big, underground treasure chamber."

"Heh!" Dr. Bey chuckled

"Oh, come on. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. The place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it." Jonathan explained

"As the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum-Oh, my goodness! Look at that!" Dr. Bey says then I see the map catch on fire and he dropped it. Me, Evy and Jonathan ran to it to putting out what we could.

"You've burnt it! You've burned off the part with the lost city." Jonathan tells him

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives... in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most...have never returned."

* * *

"Come, come! Step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home." The slimy guy in charge told us as we followed him.

"You told us that you got it on a dig down in Thebes." Evy pointed out to him

"Well, I was mistaken."

"You lied." I said

"I lie to everybody. What makes you two so special?"

"We're your sisters." I tell him

"That just makes you both more gullible."

"You stole it from a drunk at the local casbah." Evy says

"Picked his pocket, actually. So I don't think it's a very good-"

"Stop being so ridiculous. What exactly is this man in prison for?" Evy asked the head guy, quite a sleaze ball if you ask me.

"This I do not know. But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself."

"And what did he say?" I asked him

"He said he was just looking for a good time." The man said after hollering for the guards to get the prisoner. Few moments later two guards brought out a man with kind of long brown hair.

"This is the man that you stole it from?" I asked Jonathan

"Yes, exactly. So why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin-"

"Who are you?" The prisoner asked, "And who are the broads?"

"Broads?" Me and Evy asked him at the same time

"I- I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word. But this is my sister Evy and my sister Rose." Jonathan

"How do you do?" Evy asked him

"Oh, well. Guess their both not a total loss."

"I beg your pardon." I said and the man shouted something then began to walk away

"I'll be back in a moment."

"Ask him about the box." Jonathan says to Evy

"Um, we have found-Uh, hello. Excuse me. We both found your puzzle box... and we've come to ask you about it."

"No." The prisoner told her

"No?"

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." He said to us

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" I asked him

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there."

"But how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?" Jonathan asked him moving over to the cell

"Do I know you?"

"No, no. I've just got one of those faces." Jonathan tells him and the guy punched him.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Evy asked walking over Jonathan as I shook my head.

"Yeah, I was there."

"You swear?" Evy asked

"Every damn day."

"I didn't mean that-" Evy says

"I know. I was there. Seti's place. City of the Dead."

"Could you tell us how to get there?" She asked him, "I mean, the exact location."

"You want to know?" The man asked Evy

"W-Well, yes."

"Do you really want to know?" He asked again and she moved closer

"Yes." She answered and he grabbed her chin and kissed her

"Hey!" I shouted at him

"Then get me the hell out of here!" The guy tells her and the guards picked him up, "Do it, lady!"

"Where are they taking him?" Evy asked the head guy

"To be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time."

* * *

"I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life." Evy tells the man as we watch the prisoner get walked up the stairs to the noose.

"Madame, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang."

"Yahemar!" One of the men by the prisoner shouted then told him something else.

"Of course we don't let him go!"

"Five hundred pounds!" Evy says to him

"Evy." I warned her and the man stopped the guards

"And what else? I'm a very lonely man." The man said and put his hand on Evy's leg but before I could smack him she hit his hand with her clutch then everyone laughed at him.

"Yalla tlak!" The man ordered

"No!" Evy yelled as they dropped the prisoner down

"Ha ha! His neck did not break! Oh, I'm so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death."

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra." Evy tells the man and he looked at her

"You lie."

"I would never!" Evy defended

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" He asked her

"Yes!"

"Truly?" He asked

"Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you-" Evy says and looked at me as I mouthed a number to her, "Ten percent."

"Fifty percent."

"Twenty." Evy said

"Forty."

"Thirty!" Evy told him

"Twenty-five."

"Ah! Deal." Evy said with glee and I hid back a smile and the man groaned.

"Ahh! Cut him down!" He ordered and the guard cut the rope causing the prisoner to fall to the ground and Evy stood up looking at him.

* * *

"Do you really think he's going to show up?" Evy asked us as we walked to the boat

"Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word." Jonathan says

"Well maybe you shouldn't have stolen from him." I pointed out

"Stole is a strong word.."

"Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." Evy said setting her bags down.

"Anyone I know?" We heard someone ask and we turned around seeing the prisoner standing there but his hair was cut, he was clean shaven and dressed up nice. To be honest I was a little put off.

"Um, hello." Evy says in shock and I smiled at Jonathan

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonathan asked him patting his chest then shook his hand

"Yeah. Yeah, smashing." O'Connell told him and checked the inside pocket of his coat.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner... partner." Jonathan says and I shook my head

"That reminds me. No hard feelings about the-" O'Connell mentioned indicating how he punched Jonathan.

"Oh, no, no. Happens alI the time."

"Mr. O'Connell. Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of a flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you-" Evy started to tell him

"You're warning me? Lady, let me put it this way: My whole damn garrison believed in this so much... that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. When we got there, all we found...was sand and blood. Let me get your bags." O'Connell told her gathering up her bags and headed up the ramp to the boat.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all." I say to Evy looping my arm through hers and she sighed at me.

"Bright good morning to all." We heard and saw the prison owner walk up to us

"Oh, no. What are you doing here?" Evy asked him

"I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much." He said and walked up the ramp as well.

"Don't worry about it, if we're lucky maybe he will fall over board." I tell her and she chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lost Love**

 **A/N: I forgot to mention that anything in Arabic is gonna be in bold italic :)**

"What do you think we will find when we reach Hamanuptra?" I asked Evy as we walked along the deck of the boat.

"I believe one of the most famous books in history is buried there. The Book of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom."

"The Book of the Living?" I asked as I stopped her

"The Book of the Living."

"Evy, from what we read about this place you wanna risks our lives for a book that may or may not be there?" I asked

"Risking our lives? Please Rose, you and your superstitions."

"I wouldn't call the City of the Dead a superstition. You heard what O'Connell said, all he ever saw was dirt and blood." I tell her

"Oh come on now, who knows if that's even true."

I gave her a small smile, "Yes of course, cause who can trust the words that come out of that scoundrel's mouth."

"Oh you. Stop it."

"I'm just saying, that was one hell of a kiss." I joked with her and lightly wacked me with her book, "Well dear sister I believe I'm going to retire to my cabin. Try to get some rest." I said and she smiled

"Yes mum." She said sarcastically and I gave her arm a light squeeze and walked away.

* * *

I just finished getting ready to turn in when there was a knock on my door, I sighed and walked over then opened it seeing O'Connell standing there, "Uh hi, do you know where Evelyn is?" He asked me

"She should be in her room why?" I asked him and he looked down the hall

"I think some unfriendly people just got on the boat."

"Wait, what?" I asked him

"No time to explain come on." He said and dragged me out of the room then reached into his holster and pulled out a gun holding it to me.

"Oh no, I never touched a gun before."

"Well there's no time for a lesson. Can you defend yourself with anything?" He asked as we walked down the hall towards Evy's room

"Got a sword?" I asked him and he looked at me shocked, "% times fencing champion." I mentioned and he shook his head

"Just stay close." He told me and we get to her room, "Evelyn!" O'Connell yelled and kicked open her door holding to guns up and I see a robed man pull my sister in front of him holding a knife to her neck. Suddenly the light candle in her room flickered a little and I looked at the window, "Down" O'Connell told me and I ducked as he fired his gun at the man who opened the window then saw Evy take the candle and poke it into her attackers eye then ran to O'Connell who shielded her and I got up and grabbed her hand and we followed O'Connell but Evy stopped.

"The map! The map! I forgot the map!" She yelled and went to run back to the room but O'Connell stopped her.

"Relax. I'm the map. It's alI up here."

"Oh, that's comforting." I point out as we head out to the deck.

"Hold onto this." O'Connell said to Evy handing her his duffel bag then went to move around the corner but gun shots went off and we ducked behind the wall. As O'Connell messed with his gun to reload it gun shots kept getting closer and closer to him until Evy moved him out of the way. He looked shocked then brushed her off and began firing back at the man and moved out from behind the wall and we followed.

"Who are these men?" I asked as we get to the railing

"No clue but I'm not sticking around to find out. Can you two swim?" O'Connell asked us

"What?"

"Can you swim?" He repeated taking the bag from Evy

"Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it." Evy told him

"Trust me. It calls for it." He said picking her up and tossing her over

"Are you mad? You just tossed my little..." I started to say but he picked me up too

"You're next." He said and threw me in as well. When I got back up for air I swam over to Evy

"Are you alright?" I asked her

"Do I bloody look alright?" She says and I looked around.

"Come on." O'Connell told us shortly after and we started to swim towards some land, with O'Connell following us.

"Evy! Rose!" I hear Jonathan yell and I looked back to see him not far behind us.

"Come on Jonathan follow us." I tell him and we reach the shore hearing the other passengers shouting across from us

"We lost everything! All of our tools, all the equipment! All my clothes!" Evy said and I took the sweater I was wearing off and wrapped it around her, I knew it wouldn't do much but I could at least try to keep her warm.

"O'Connell! Hey! O'Connell!" We hear someone yell from the other side of the river, "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

"Hey, Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" O'Connell told him and I see the man look behind him then kick the water in anger.

* * *

" _ **I don't wear dresses.**_ " I told the lady in the tent as they got Evy dressed but the lady kept pushing the dress at me and indicated to my night gown, " _ **This isn't a dress. It is a night gown.**_ " I said to her

" _ **You must wear this.**_ " She told me me and I sighed, I wasn't getting out of this one. I nodded my head and took the dress then another lady finished getting me ready then all of us and Evy walked out of the tent over to Jonathan and O'Connell who couldn't take his eyes of my sister. I nudged her with a smile as the camel made a noise and we got on them heading off into the dessert.

* * *

"Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting." Jonathan pointed out as we continued riding.

"I think they're adorable." Evy says petting hers

"I prefer horses." I mentioned and my Camel groaned at me, "No offense." I said to it petting it's head and Evy chuckled.

* * *

As we rode along the sun started to set and the wind picked up and I moved my mouth piece up.

It got darker out and while everyone but me and Rick were sleeping I see Evy who was asleep start to lean on Rick. He moved her off his shoulder making sure she didn't fall and I giggled making him look back at me, "Why aren't you asleep?" He asked me

"Giving you another pair of eyes." I tell him, "So do you have a first name or should we just keep calling you O'Connell?" I asked

"It's Rick." He says and we hear a neighing sound off in the distance making us both look up at the cliff seeing people up there watching us

"Do you think they are like the ones from the boat?" I asked Rick.

"Most likely." He said and we continued on.

* * *

As the sunset was just starting we came up to our other friends from the boat, "Good morning, my friend." Beni greeted and we all turned our animals to face the distance and we stopped.

"What the hell we doin'?" One of the Americans asked

"Patience, my good _barat'm_. Patience." Beni told him

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city, 500 cash bucks." The man said to Rick, "A hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet." He says to Beni

"Oh, my pleasure. Hey, O'Connell. Nice camel." Beni told him and Rick pet the camel's head

"Get ready for it." Rick told us

"For what?" Evy asked

"We're about to be shown the way." Rick said and as the sun rose we see ancient ruins appear in the dessert and I stared at it in shock.

"Will ya look at that." One of the Americans says

"Can you believe it?" Another asked

"Hamunaptra." The third one pointed out.

"Here we go again." Rick says and suddenly him and Beni urged their camels followed by me and Evy then Jonathan and Hassan as everyone else followed. Rick and Beni were ahead of us when I see Beni hit Rick with his whip then Rick grabbed it and threw Beni off his camel. Evy moved up to Rick urging her Camel to go faster then she took off ahead of all of us.

"Go Evy! Go!" Jonathan cheered and I smiled

"Woo!" I cheered as well as Evy got to the city.

* * *

"That's a statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment...containing the golden Book of Amun-Ra." Evy tells us as we set up the mirrors outside of the one entrance we were gonna go in.

"Jonathan, you're meant to catch the sun with that." I said to him and he moved his mirror

"So, uh, what are these old mirrors for?" Rick asked her walking over to us

"Ancient mirrors. It's an ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see."

"Uh, here, this is for, uh, you." Rick said handing her something, "Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off our American brethren. I thought you might like it-you might need it for when you're, uh- uh, yeah." He says walking away and I looked at the chisel set he handed her then watched him go and swing down into the entrance.

"Well would you look at that?" I said to her and she huffed at me

"Please. He knows I lost mine on the boat so he was kind enough to get me another one."

"if that's what you want to believe baby sister." I tell her

* * *

"We're standing inside a room no one has entered in over 3,000 years." Evy says as we climb down the rope.

"Whoo! What is that god-awful stench?" Jonathan asked when he got down after me and looked at Hassan, "Oh."

"And then there was...light." Evy told us moving the mirror down there bouncing the light off of the ones up top to hit the ones down below and the room lit up, "Oh, my God. It's a sah-netjer."

"Huh?" Rick asked her

"A preparation room."

"Preparation for what?" He asked

"For entering the afterlife."

"Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies." Jonathan told him lighting his torch and we continued walking entering a hallway. As we walked down the hallway we heard a skittering noise around us but we didn't see anything, it sounded like it was coming from the walls or something.

"What was that?" Jonathan asked

"Sounds like... bugs." Rick told him sarcastically and we continued forward

"What do you mean, bugs? I hate bugs." Hassen said then we entered a different chamber.

"The legs of Anubis. The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here." Evy pointed out and I looked at the statue then heard a noise coming from somewhere in the room. Rick handed Evy his torch as him and Hassen pulled out their guns, we hear what sounds like voices getting closer so we all backed up against the statue. Just then Rick moved forward and raised his guns along with Jonathan and Hassen at the Americans who had their guns raised at us.

"You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell." the one said and they lowered their guns

"Likewise." Rick adds and they lowered theirs as well

"Hey, that's my tool kit." One of them says to Evy moving closer to her

"I don't think so." Rick told him and everyone raised their guns again.

"Okay. Perhaps I was mistaken."

"Have a nice day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with." I said to them and everyone lowered their guns

"Push off! This is our dig site." The archeologist that was with the Americans says

"We got here first." Evy defended and everyone raised their guns again

"This here's our statue, friend." One of the Americans told us

"I don't see your name written on it...pal." Rick says to him

"Yes, well, there's only four of you... and 15 of me. Your odds are not so great, O'Connell." Beni says to him and they have their guns raised again.

"I've had worse."

"Yeah, me too." Jonathan added and I looked at him confused

"Oh, look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children. If we're going to play together, we must learn to share. There are other places to dig." Evy tells them and put her hand on Rick's arm, he uncocked his gun then everyone lowered theirs.

* * *

"According to these hieroglyphics...we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." Evy pointed out as Rick and Jonathan started banging on the ceiling.

"When those damn Yanks go to sleep- No offense." He tells Rick

"None taken."

"We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them." He continued

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" I asked Evy

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offense." Evy says to Rick

"None taken."

"Where'd our smelly little friend get to?" Jonathan asked referring to Hassen and I looked around but didn't see him.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars." Rick says as we sit and wait

"They'd take out your heart as well. Oh! You know how they took out your brains?" Evy asked us

"Evy I don't think we need to know this." Jonathan tells her

"They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose... scramble things about a bit and then rip it alI out through your nostrils."

"That's gotta hurt." Rick mentioned

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this."

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification." Rick told us

"Likewise." Jonathan adds and hit a rock then suddenly something fell from the ceiling.

"Oh, my God. It's a-It's a sarcophagus." I said as we looked at it.

"Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty." Evy added.

* * *

"Well, who is it?" Jonathan asked as her and Rick brushed off the top of it.

"He That ShalI Not Be Named."

"This looks like some sort of a lock." Rick pointed out

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out." I mentioned

"Yeah, no kidding. It's take us a month to crack this thing without a key." Rick said

"A key? A key! A key! That's what he was talking about!" Evy says and went over to grab something.

"Who?" Rick asked her

"The man on the barge. The one with the hook. He was looking for a key." She answered coming back with the box Jonathan found.

"Hey, that's mine." Jonathan told her and she opened it then set it on the lock, it fit perfectly. Suddenly we hear Hassen screaming so we ran out to the hall seeing him come out from another room holding his head screaming then ran past us going down the hall and smacked into the wall.

* * *

"What do you suppose killed him?" I asked my siblings as we sat by our fire that night

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today." Rick told us walking over, "Three of their diggers were, uh... melted."

"What?" Me and Evy both asked

"How?" Jonathan asked

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap."

"Maybe this place really is cursed." I pointed out then suddenly the wind blew our fire a little bit and we looked at it.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, you three!" Evy says

"You don't believe in curses?" Rick asked her

"No, I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. That's what I believe."

"I believe in being prepared." Rick mentioned and Jonathan grabbed Hassen's bag

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in." He says digging through it then yelped in pain.

"My God, what is it?" I asked him

"A broken bottle. Glenlivet. Twelve years old! Well, he may have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste." Jonathan says and takes a drink earning an eye roll and a smile from me. Just then we hear the horses whinnying, Rick looked behind us then handed Evy his gun.

"Take this. Stay here." He told her and walked away.

"No, wait, wait! Wait for me. Wait!" Evy shouted following him then me and Jonathan got up.

"Evy!" I yelled following her

"Excuse me, but didn't the man just say "stay here"? Evy!" Jonathan yells and we run down to the other camp just as robed men on horses came rushing into the camp and started killing some of the workers and set some tents on fire. Rick ran up onto one of the platforms and I did the same as a rider charged at me but Rick shot him.

"O'Connell!" I hear Jonathan yell and I see him running away from one of the riders. Rick was to far away so I made the gut instinct and jumped off the platform tackled the attacker taking the opportunity to grab the sword he had. The rider faced me pulling out another sword, his face piece had come down and I looked at him for a moment, something seemed familiar about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I do not wish to hurt you." He says to me

"Well then this should be easy." I tell him and swung the sword at him which he blocked and we began fighting, as he went to swing for me I ducked and rolled past him then swung my leg out tripping him but he quickly got up and we began fighting again. I ran over to one of the pillars with him following me, I used my left foot to push off the ground and the other I used to push myself off the pillar swinging around and kicked him in the chest. _Where did that come from?_ I asked myself then the attacker swung his sword at me which I blocked but he got the better of me and knocked mine out of my hands, just as I went to grab it and raised it at him again we heard a whistle. I looked to see Rick standing by the fire holding a stick of dynamite and my attacker stopped.

"Enough! Yallah!" The attacker yelled to his remaining men, "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day." He says walking over to a horse one of his men brought over, "Yallah! Nimshi!" He yells then gave one more look at me and they leave, I lowered the sword and looked at Rick.

"Nice fighting." He told me and I gave a small smile as he took the fuse out of the dynamite.

"Well I did tell you." I replied and saw Evy laying on the ground, but before I could go over to her Rick beat me to it helping her up so I decided to let them have their moment.

"That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand." The archeologists says

"For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there." one of the Americans pointed out

"No, these men are desert people. They value food, not gold." Rick mentioned

"You know, maybe just at night, we could, uh, combine forces, hmm?" Another American said standing by rick with a half shaved face.

* * *

"Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl." Evy says as Rick and Jonathan brought the coffin out of the sarcophagus

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick asked her as Jonathan opened the key

"Look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next." I pointed out looking at the coffin.

"Now, let's see who's inside, shall we?" Jonathan asked and turned the key, the coffin opened and we all screamed when the body fell out a little.

"Oh, my God, I hate it when these things do that." Evy says and we look at the body.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked her

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still- still-"

"Juicy." We all said

"Yes. He must be more than 3,000 years old...and, well, it looks as if he's still...decomposing." Evy pointed out

"Hey, look at that." Rick said pointing at the cover and we walked over to it seeing scratch marks on the inside, "What do you make of this?"

"My God, these marks were made with...fingernails. This man was buried alive." Evy says

"And he left a message. Death is only the beginning." I read out loud and we looked back at the body.

* * *

"Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" one of the Americans asked walking over to us and sat down.

"We hear you boys found yourselves a nice, gooey mummy. Congratulations." The other said

"If you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood." the one said and laughed, Rick gave a sarcastic one and I rolled my eyes.

"Look what I found." Evy says walking over to us

"You're in her seat. Now!" Rick told Beni who got up and I looked at what Evy had.

"Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters." I pointed out.

"I found them inside our friend's coffin."

"They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse." I added

"Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

"So somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked her

"Very slowly."

"He certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him." Jonathan says

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter." Rick mentioned and we chuckled.

"Well, according to my readings...our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses... one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers."

"Yes but in our research, we've never heard of this curse having actually been performed though Evy." I said to her

"That bad, huh?" Rick asked

"Yes, well, they-They never used it because they feared it so. It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise...he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

* * *

Not to long after I fell asleep that night I woke up to the camels groaning, I stood up as Rick and Evy looked off into the distance and saw something coming towards followed by a buzzing sound.

"Run!" Rick yells and we all made our way to the temple

We got separated from the other group and made our way down a hall when it shook, suddenly a mound formed then a whole bunch of scarabs popped out of the ground,

"Scarabs!" I yelled and we started to run away from them

"Run! Go, go, go! Run!" Rick yells then we ran into a temple going up a ramp, Jonathan and Rick jumped to a spot on one side as me and Evy moved to the one on the other as the scarabs passed us. I heard Evy yell and when I turned to look she was gone.

"Evy?" I asked looking around but I didn't see her, "Rick!" I yelled as the bugs passed then him and Jonathan came over.

"Where's Evelyn?" He asked me

"I don't know one minutes she was standing here the next she's gone." I said and he started to push the wall then turned and tried to push his back into it.

"Damn it! It's a trap door."

"There's gotta be a switch or something around here someplace." I point out then we hear screaming.

"Run, you sons of bitches! Run!" One of the Americans yells as they run down the ramp

"Go. Go! Go!" Rick tells us and we run following them

Rick was ahead of us as we found our way around the trap door, we came up on them and stopped as we saw the body from the coffin standing in front of my sister and Rick. The thing growled at Rick and Evy, Rick yelled back then shot it knocking the thing down

"Move!" Rick yells at us and we ran away following him outside but stopped as we saw the robbed men who attacked our camp standing there with the archeologist on his knees. The one up front lowered his face piece and I saw that it was the man that I fought, he looked at me for a brief moment then at Rick.

"I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all...for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3,000 years." He tells us

"Relax. I got him." Rick said to him

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world." He says and a couple of his men dragged over one of the americans over to the others, his eyes were...they were gone.

"You bastards."

"What did you do to him?"

"We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all. Yallah. Nimishi." He ordered and his men head into the temple with him following, "We must now go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill him."

"I already told you I got him." Rick repeated to him

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep...and he will never stop." The man told him giving me one last look before following the others. what was it about him? Why do I feel like I somehow know him?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lost Love**

 **A/N: Really quick I wanna tank all of you amazing people who have followed or favorited this story so far, it means a lot to me :) and I always welcome reviews whether they are positive or negative :) Happy Reading!**

"Hi, Winston." I heard Rick say as me and Jonathan sat at the bar back in Cairo

"Ye- Uh- You know, O'Connell. Ever since the end of the great war... there hasn't been a single challenge...worthy of a man like me." The old man told him

"Yeah? We all got our little problems today, Winston." Rick told him sitting in between me and Jonathan

"I just wish I could have chucked it in with the others... and gone down in flame and glory...instead of sitting around here...rotting of,"

"Boredom and booze." Both Winston and Rick said at the same time and the man took Jonathan's drink from him

"Cheers. Mmm. Mmm. Oh, well, back to the airfield." Winston told us and left

"Tell me, has your sister always been-" Rick started to ask us

"Oh, yes, always." I answered

"We're alI packed up, but the damn boat doesn't leave till tomorrow morning." Henderson says walking over with Daniels

"Tail set firmly between your legs, I see." Jonathan mentioned to him

"You can talk. You don't have some sacred walkin' corpse after ya."

"So, uh, how's your friend?" I asked Daniels

"He had his eyes and tongue ripped out. How would you be?" He asked and walked away

* * *

"Good luck, boys and...girl." Henderson says as we clink our shot glasses then as I poured mine into my mouth I quickly spit it out as did everyone else, "Sweet Jesus! Tasted just like-"

"Blood." Rick said walking over to the fountain

"And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red...and were as blood." I quoted

"He's here." Rick tells us and I looked at Jonathan

* * *

As Rick went off to find Evy I went with Jonathan and Henderson to get Daniels when suddenly fire balls started raining from the sky, "Come on!" I yelled at the others and we heard a roaring noise come from upstairs so we ran to it and into the room Rick and Evy were in seeing the mummy going towards Rick as he shot at it but the mummy was unaffected. It pushed Rick back making him land into us and we fell to the ground, I then see the mummy move towards Evy, I went to get up pulling out the sword I still had from that rider but I heard a cat meow and the mummy looked at in then roared turning into sand then disappeared out the window.

"We are in very serious trouble." Rick says

* * *

"He does seem to like you Evy." Jonathan pointed out as we walked through the storage area of the museum to find Dr. Bey.

"Yeah, what's that about?" Rick asked

"What's this guy want anyway?" Henderson asked as well

"There's only one person that can give us any answers." Evy says and we turned the corner seeing Dr. Bey standing there with the rider who attacked our camp, the one I fought, "You!" Evy exclaimed as Rick and the others drew their guns.

"Miss Carnahan, Rosaleigh, Gentlemen." Dr. Bey greeted

"What is he doing here?" Evy asked him and I noticed the rider look at me for a moment then eyed his sword that was by my side.

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?"

"After what I just saw...I'm willing to go on a little faith here." Rick told him and they put their guns away.

* * *

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years, we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and alI in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep...from being reborn into this world." Dr. Bey told us as we all gathered around.

"Because of you, we have failed." The rider who's name we learned was Ardeth mentioned looking at Evy.

"You think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" She asked them

"To stop this creature? Let me think."

"Yes!" Dr. Bey and Ardeth both answered

"Question: Why doesn't he like cats?" Rick asked

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld." I told him and both Dr. Bey and Ardeth looked at me

"That is correct. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated." Dr. Bey says

"Then he will fear nothing." Ardeth added

"You know how he gets hisself fully regenerated?" Daniels asked us

"By killin' everyone who opened that chest." Henderson answered

"And suckin' 'em dry that's how!" Daniels adds

"Jonathan, will you stop playing with that?" Evy told him as he sat in the chariot playing with a bow, "When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-su-namun." She tells them and I saw Dr. Bey and Ardeth share a look, "And then just now in Mr. Burn's quarters, h-he tried to kiss me."

"It's because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed. Apparently, even after 3,000 years-" Dr. Bey started to mention

"He is still in love with her." Ardeth finished and I saw him give me a quick glance

"Yes, that is very romantic, but what has it got to do with me?" Evy asked them

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead." Ardeth pointed out looking at Dr. Bey

"And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." Dr. Bey adds and they both look at Evy.

"Bad luck, old mum." Jonathan says and I shoot him a glare.

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need...to kill the creature." Dr. Bey mentioned and I see Ardeth look up.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Ardeth said and we all look up seeing the moon go over the sun.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." I quoted.

* * *

"We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest?" Evy asked as we gathered in Mr. Burns quarters.

"There was me and Daniels here. And Burns, of course." Henderson answered

"And that Egyptologist fellow." Daniels added

"What about my buddy Beni?" Rick asked them

"No, he scrammed outta there 'fore we opened the thing." Daniels told him

"Yeah, he was the smart one." Henderson adds

"Well, that sounds like Beni."

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort...before the creature can get to him." I pointed out

"Right. You two stay here." Rick indicated to me and Evy, "You three, come with me." He said to the others and they all started to argue with him

"You can't leave me behind like some old carpetbag. Who put you in charge?" Evy asked him moving around the table the Rick walked over to her picking her up, "O'Connell, what do you think you are doing?" She asked him as he brought her into the bedroom, "Jonathan! Rose! O'Connell!" She yells again

"Sorry, but he's a bit... tall." Jonathan told her as Rick walked back out and shut the door then locked it.

"Coward that you are! O'Connell, you are not leaving me in here! Jonathan, if you don't open this door in one minute flat-O'Connell, let me out of here."

"This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in, right?" Rick asked Daniels after pulling him over to the door.

"Right."

"Right?" He asked Henderson

"Right."

"O'Connell! Jonathan! Rose!" Evy continued shouting.

"I'm going with you." I said to Rick standing up and he looked at me, "Before you say it, I am going. We need to stop this and I wanna help. It's either I go with you or I go by myself." I tell him and he sighed

"Fine. Let's go, Jonathan."

"Oh, I thought I could just stay at the fort and, uh, reconnoiter..." Jonathan began to say

"Now!"

"Yeah, right. We're just gonna rescue the Egyptologist." Jonathan says and we left.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Let me guess. Spring cleaning." Rick said as we walked into the archeologists office seeing papers everywhere and Beni digging through the drawers. Once he saw Rick he tried to run but Rick picked up a chair and threw it at Beni knocking him down.

"Nice shot." Jonathan says as Rick went over to Beni and grabbed him.

"Oh, Beni, did you fall down? Let me help you up." Rick told him shoving Beni against a cabinet, "You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you, Beni?"

"What friend? You are my only friend." Beni said and Rick carried him over to a desk and slammed him down on it.

"What the hell are you doing with this creep? What's in it for you?" Rick asked him

"It is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune."

"Immune from what?" Rick asked

"Piszkas allat."

"What did you say?" Rick asked tightening his grip.

"I don't wanna tell you. You'll just hurt me some more."

"He called you a dirty animal." I said and Rick looked at me, "What? I speak Hungarian."

"What are you looking for? And try not to lie to me." Rick asked moving Beni to the middle of the room then lifted him up to the moving ceiling fan.

"The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra. He wants it back. He said to me it would be worth its weight in gold."

"What does he want the book for?" I asked him as Rick lowered him down

"I don't know." He said and Rick raised him back up, "Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life. But that's all. He just wants the book, I swear. Just the book, I swear. And your sister. But other than that-" Beni says and we hear a scream from outside. Beni kneed Rick in the gut and ran away then we looked outside seeing people gathered around a robed figure and they moved back, we see the dead body of the archeologist on the ground and the figure turned to look at us, he wasn't just a mummy anymore, he was starting to become whole again. He opened his mouth sending a swarm of bees around the village and at us then Rick and Jonathan closed the shades.

"That's two down, two to go." Rick pointed out

"Then he'll be coming after Evy." I added.

* * *

We get back to the room and see that Daniels is gone and Hendersons dead, shriveled up body was on the ground. Rick burst into the bedroom Evy is in and we see the creature kissing Evy, "Hey, get your ugly face off of her!" Rick yelled and the creature stood up as Evy rolled off the bed and he started to come towards us, "Look what I got." Rick says and held up a cat causing the creature to back off and once again turn into sand then go out the window.

"You all right?" Rick asked Evy as she sat up from the side of the bed.

"Well, I'm not sure." Jonathan says and I shook my head.

* * *

"Well, according to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra...is supposed to bring people back from the dead." Evy says as we walk up the stairs in the museum following Ardeth and Dr. Bey to a piece of art that will tell us where to find the other book, "Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe."

"Believe it, sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life." Rick tells her

"I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life-"

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him." I added as we continued walking up the stairs.

"That's the myth. Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden." She says as we reached the top.

"Imhotep. Imhotep." We hear from outside and move over to the window seeing a big crowd of people marching towards the museum.

"Last but not least...my favorite plague-boils and sores." I mentioned

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end." Ardeth says from beside me.

"Not quite yet, it hasn't. Come on." Evy tells us and we move over to the stone, "According to Bembridge scholars, the golden Book of Amun-Ra...is located inside the statue of Anubis."

"That's where we found the black book." Daniels says to her

"Exactly."

"Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken." Jonathan pointed out

"They mixed the books up. Mixed up where they were buried. So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis...then the golden book must be inside-" Evy said then the doors of the museum bust open and the crowd pours in.

"Come on, Evy. Faster." Jonathan tells her

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not right now it isn't." Rick says

"Uh, I think I'll go and get the car started." Jonathan says and takes off

"Jonathan!" I quietly yelled at him

"I've got it. The golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that, Bembridge scholars." Evy tells us

"Time to go." I said and we all headed down the stairs and outside running over to the car.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go! Get this thing in gear, boy. Let's get outta here." Daniels says to Jonathan running ahead of us.

"Evy! Come on, Evy. Hurry up." Jonathan tells her and Rick helped her into the car, I fell a pair of hands on my waist then I was lifted in. I turned to see Ardeth get in after me sitting down in the seat behind me.

"Imhotep!" Beni yells seeing us

"You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me? You're gonna get yours!" Rick said to him as we drive away with a crowd of people following us. Suddenly Jonathan brings the car to a stop and we see more people in front of us, we sat there for a moment then Rick pushed his foot on the gas peddle moving us forward towards the crowd and they started to grab onto the car trying to grab at us. I didn't want to use the sword I had on them because they were still innocent. They continued to try and get us but I punched one then another grabbed me followed by another, I got the one off but before I could get the other he was pulled off of me and Ardeth pushed him off the car. I gave him a nod then I hear Daniels screaming from the back and I see a couple men pull him off, I went to move forward but Ardeth stopped me. Just then we crash into a water bin, Ardeth gets out and I grabbed the sword taking his hand that he offered and we all run towards a part of the market that had no exit.

"Imhotep. Imhotep." The crowd chants as they stop in front of us then the creature, now fully regenerated, walks through them towards us.

"It's the creature. He's fully regenerated." Dr. Bey says

"Keetah mi pharos...aja nilo, isirian." The creature said to Evy

"Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine forever." Beni translated and I rolled my eyes

"For all eternity, idiot." I tell him and he looked down thinking about it

"Koontash dai na...aja nilo."

"Take my hand...and I will spare your friends. " Beni says

"Oh, dear. Have you got any bright ideas?" Evy asked Rick

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'."

"You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy... you're the first one I'm coming after." Evy told him and move towards Imotep, I tried to stop her but Jonathan stopped me as Rick pulled out his gun.

"Don't!" She says and looked at him, "He has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual."

"She is right. Live today, fight tomorrow." Ardeth says to Rick, he hesitated then put his gun away.

"I'll be seeing you again." Rick said to Imotep and they begin to walk away, "Evelyn!" Rick says trying to move forward again but Ardeth stopped him and Beni walked over to Jonathan taking the key from him

"Hey, that's mine."

"Thank you." Beni said and followed, Imotep says something to the crowd and they began to move towards us again.

"No! Let go of me!"

"Imhotep." They chanted

"Let go of me!"

"Good-bye, my friend." Beni said to Rick

"Come here, you little-"

"Imhotep. Imhotep." The crowd continued to chant then Rick threw his torch at them then pulled a sewer cover over grabbing Jonathan.

"Come on!"

"What about my sister?" He asked Rick

"We're gonna get her back! Go!" He told Jonathan who went down into the hole then he pulled me to it, "You too."

"No wait!" I yelled but I was forced to go in

"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked me but it was dark and I couldn't see him

"We need to get Evy."

"We will Rose don't worry." He told me then someone else came down causing me to jump, but from the shadow I saw that it was Ardeth, then shortly after Rick joined us.

"Come on let's go." He says and we try to make our way threw the sewer.

* * *

"Where are we?" Rick asked as we continued to walk using only Jonathan's lighter as light.

"I want to say that we are somewhere under the museum." I mentioned

"So that means there should be another man hole cover somewhere." He said and I tripped over something bumping into Ardeth

"Sorry." I tell him and I faintly see him look at me.

"It is alright."

"Oh um here," I said and held up the sword, he reached for it but with the lack of light he touched my hand. For some reason it sent electricity through my body then he grabbed the sword, "Sorry for um..taking it from you."

"Do not be sorry. You fought well that night, you are a strong woman."

"Yeah, a strong woman who let some powerful creature take her baby sister." I point out

"We will get her back, and stop the creature." He says then stopped, "Here," He said and handed the sword back to me, "Keep it, it'll help protect you in the battle that is approaching."

I hesitated for a moment then took the sword, but I noticed it was inside a sheath this time and I looked at him then put it through the belt on my pants, "Thank you." I tell him and we continue to follow the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lost Love**

We pulled into the Royal Air Force base in Giza then got out and walked over to the hill where Winston was sitting drinking tea, "Morning, Winston. Uh, a word?" Rick asked him

"What's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" Winston asked Rick

"Not a damn thing."

"Is it dangerous?" Winston asked.

"You probably won't live through it."

"By Jove, do you really think so?" Winston asks

"Well everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?" Jonathan says and I smacked his arm.

"What's the, uh-What's the challenge then?"

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and save the world." Rick told him and Winston chuckled then stood up.

"Oh! Winston Havelock at your service, sir." He says and looked at us, "Just one problem though, my aircraft only seats two and you have 3 extra passengers." He pointed out and Rick looked at us.

"We can strap these two to the wings." He said and I looked at him

"I am not staying behind on this one O'Connell."

"But Rose..."

"No," I said cutting Jonathan off, "This is my baby sister and I'll be damned if I don't help save her." I tell them and Rick sighed

"Fine, you on the other wing with uh Ardeth here, you're lighter and it won't bring the plane down." He says and I glanced at Ardeth then we headed over to the plane.

* * *

"How you doin'?" I heard Rick ask me and Ardeth over the aircraft's engine, I continued to close my eyes, I did not like flying. Suddenly the aircraft took a noise dive and I tightened my grip on the plane, then the next thing I knew we were surrounded by sand that was flying around us. Next thing I knew it was gone but the aircraft started sputtering and we went down. It took me a moment to collect myself then I wiggled out of the straps and stood up just as Ardeth took off his head protection letting his dark curly hair blow freely, I stared for longer then I should have and looked away as I saw him look at me and took my own off freeing my braid.

"Excuse me. Um, a little help would be useful...if it's not too much trouble!" I hear Jonathan yell and saw Ardeth pull the gun off the aircraft and look at it.

"Winston! Hey, Winston!" Rick says going over to the man but he wasn't moving. Rick sighed then looked at us, suddenly the aircraft groaned and started to sink further into the ground.

"Quicksand!" Ardeth yells grabbing my arm pulling me away, "Get back! It's quicksand." He says and we watch as the plane sinks in taking Winston with it. Rick gave him a salute then we made our way to the temple.

* * *

"I'd take those bigger stones first." Jonathan says to me, Rick and Ardeth were moving rocks out of our way, "Take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us. Come on. Put your backs into it." He said and we turned to look at him.

"Would you like to help?" I asked him and he cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, you've got the idea. Chop-chop." He tells us and we went back to moving the rocks. Then I hear him scream and we look at him.

"What?" Rick asked him

"It's in my arm! My arm!" He screamed and Rick ripped open the sleeve and we see something crawling under his skin.

"Whoa!"

"Do something!" Jonathan yells and Ardeth grabbed him from behind

"Hold him!" Rick said and pulled out his knife

"Not that! Not that!" Jonathan yelled and Rick sliced into his skin and flung out a scarab, it twitched for a few moments in the dirt then skittered towards us but Rick shot it.

"Jonathan stop touching things." I said to him as I wrapped up his arm.

* * *

When we walked into another part of the temple Rick pulled out his gun and shot at a mirror making it hit the others lighting up the room, a room that was full of gold, "Can you see-" Jonathan started to ask as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah." Rick answered

"Can you believe-"

"Yeah."

"Can we just-"

"No." Me and Rick both said then we hear a groaning sound behind us. We turned and saw hands pop out the the ground then saw mummies crawl out.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rick asked

"Priests. Imhotep's priests." Ardeth tells him

"All right then." Rick said and they both started shooting at the mummies then Jonathan joined but to many were coming so Rick pulled Jonathan back and we ran to another room.

"There he is! Hello, Horus, old boy." Jonathan says as we go up to the statue while Rick and Ardeth continued to shoot at the creatures. I see Rick pull out a stick of dynamite then light a match off of Ardeth's face.

"Time to close the door." Rick said throwing the dynamite and we all ducked behind the statue as it blew up.

* * *

Rick and Jonathan started digging at the statue as Ardeth reloaded the shotgun when we heard the creatures coming from another direction, "Damn. These guys just don't quit, do they?" Rick asked

"Keep digging." Ardeth tells them moving forward to fire the gun at the creatures

"Oh! The Book of Amun-Ra." Jonathan says as Ardeth continued to shoot then looked at us.

"Save the girl. Kill the creature." He said and ran into the passageway with the mummies to fight them. Rick moved to grab another stick of dynamite.

"What are you doing we can't leave him." I tell him and looked back into the passageway.

"You heard the man." Rick says and I sighed

"Bollocks." I said and pulled out the sword going into the passageway as well.

"Rose!" I heard Jonathan yell but I was to busy slicing the mummies until I bumped into someone.

"What are you doing here?!" Ardeth asked me and I looked at him.

"Helping you out." I told him and he pulled out his sword too then we both continued fighting the mummies.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand and we ran down another way running into more of them.

"Bloody hell." I whispered to myself and we started swinging our swords at them. Just then a loud boom sounded knocking us off our feet causing me to land on top of Ardeth, we looked at each other for a moment then I cleared my throat, "Sorry." I said to him and we got up. Something grabbed me from behind and I dropped the sword, "Ardeth!" I yelled

"Duck." He told me and I moved down as best as I could then the mummy let me go and I looked at him, "Are you alright?"

"Splendid."

"We need to get out of here." He says and I nodded picking up the sword then we fought our way through more of them until it started to thin and we killed the last few of them. We both stood there trying to catch our breath then looked at each other. Before I knew it his hands were on my face pulling me into a kiss. I tensed at first keeping my eyes open then relaxed closing them, it sent shock waves through my body and for a reason I can't describe it felt...familiar. He pulled away and we looked at each other, "I apologize."

Still in a daze I looked at him then finally shook myself back to reality, "Um.." I cleared my throat, "No..no it's ok..don't...don't be sorry." I said to him just then the whole temple started to shake and we looked around.

"Come on, this way." He tells me grabbing my hand and we started to run through the passageways and rooms. In the distance of one room we saw a door start to come down, Ardeth let go of my hand and I rolled under it followed by him and we got up then started running again until we saw a light from the outside.

"My siblings! Rick!" I yelled looking behind me and he grabbed my hand again.

"There is no time. I am sure they will make it out." He tells me and we run a safe distance away watching all of Hamunaptra crumple to the ground. We looked at each other then by gut instinct I grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into a kiss. He put his hands on my face and we stayed like that for a few minutes then broke apart.

"Sorry." I said and he gave a small smile.

"We should go and find the others." He tells me and I nodded. We saw the camels next to us and we each climbed on one grabbing the ropes for the others. We went for a bit then saw the others, I sighed with relief as we got closer. Ardeth put his hand on Jonathan's shoulders causing him to jump and scream making me chuckle.

"Rose!" He says and I hopped down off the camel hugging both him and Evy then looked back up at Ardeth, "Oh and thank you. Thank you very much for the heart attack." He tells Ardeth.

"You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people."

"Yes, well, it was nothing." Jonathan said to him

"May Allah smile upon you always."

"And...yourself." Jonathan says and I smiled at Ardeth

"Yes, anytime." I tell him and he smiled back at me then rode away.

"Stay out of trouble. He's just... leaving us here. Well, I guess we go home empty-handed...again." Jonathan says and I shook my head putting my arm around his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that." Rick said and I see him look at Evy then they kissed each other

"Oh, please!" Jonathan groaned walking over to the camels and I smiled at Evy and Rick then looked into the distance but Ardeth was gone, to be honest it kind of hurt a little.

"How 'bout you, darling? Would you like a little kissy-wissy?" Jonathan asked one of the camels and it groaned at him making me laugh. We all got on ours with Rick and Evy sharing the same one and we headed off going back home.

Would I see Ardeth again? Who knows. All I do know is that we saved the world, and that was the best treasure of all.

 **A/N: I know this was kind of short and I'll try to work on that with the next story and make it longer...I hope. I do hope you all enjoyed this story though and I look forward to seeing you all in The Mummy Returns where you will finally know why Ardeth seems familiar to Roseleigh.**


End file.
